


when the party's over

by rilayacamren



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, hizzie has potential, posie - Freeform, well semi slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: semi slow burn. lizzie figures out why she gets so upset by hope, it's just a matter of time before hope stops being stupid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love hizzie and i know it has potential. i hope this kinda good, i might go for a semi slow burn with this. let me know if you have any suggestions or anything!! thank you :)

Lizzie remembers when she first met Hope. Both girls were still in elementary school, Hope was a year older than her, but her father nearly forced them to interaction. Lizzie’s young mind didn’t understand why he father stressed a friendship between them was important, but she tried her hardest to be as kind as she could to the redheaded girl.

 

 

Years go by, and before she even knew it, she was in middle school. Lizzie and her sister Josie still tried their hardest to fulfill their father’s wishes to befriend Hope. Lizzie just kept finding herself getting frustrated when it came to Hope. The older girl refused to acknowledge Lizzie at times and when she did, the other girl had nothing nice to say. Lizzie knew she shouldn’t take anything Hope tells her to heart but in her middle school mind and heart, those things stung.

 

 

When high school rolled around the corner, Lizzie’s awkwardness and baby fat were all gone, and next thing she knew, she had a line of guys wanting her attention. Despite the fact that she was adored by literally everyone, at least she thoughts so, Hope Mikaelson once again, popped into her mind. She found that to be an ongoing problem for as long as she can remember. Hope’s opinion on her mattered to her, but she would never admit that to anyone, not even Josie. The green-eyed girl was still the tribrid loner, and Lizzie didn’t understand what her problem was. She would think about Hope quite frequently, once again, she would never admit that to anyone, she’d rather die.

 

 

So, as freshman year flew by, Lizzie made a rather unnerving personal discovery. She was pretty sure she liked Hope. The discovery came after a lot of self-questioning, she found herself staring at the other girl too many times for it to be normal. Lizzie would immediately look for Hope in any room, and despite the fact that Hope was a bitch to her every time they spoke, she still would pick her fights with the older girl. The discovery rises an uneasy feeling in her, and she’s not sure what to do about it.

 

 

As summer break is coming up, Lizzie decides to take a trip to Europe with her mother to get away. Josie decides to stay, claiming that she would feel bad for their dad if they left him alone. Lizzie took the summer to figure herself out. Two weeks into her trip, Lizzie finds herself in the beautiful city of Rome with her mother. The two blondes had finally gotten back to their hotel room after a long day of site seeing and collapsed on their beds. Rolling on her back, she faces the ceiling and before she knew it, Hope Mikaelson was filling her thoughts once again. She groans to herself before bringing her hands to her forehead. She hears her mother shuffle next to her before speaking up.

 

 

“Sweetie are you okay? Do you have a headache?”

 

 

Lizzie shakes her head softly before dropping her hands back down. She looks up at her mother who was hovering over her before inhaling and exhaling deeply. She sees her mother frown slightly, a concerned look on her face.

“I like someone, and I don’t think they like me at all.” She hears her own voice crack before she shuts her eyes again and turns on her side to hide tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She doesn’t understand why Hope not liking her hurts so much, she’s Lizzie Saltzman, she has a line of guys wanting to date her. But, none of those guys were Hope, she just wanted Hope to like her, it’s always been that way, she knows that now. She feels her mother’s hand softly lay on her shoulder before turning her over to face her again.  Lizzie hates the look that her mother is giving her, she didn’t want sympathy, it made her feel weak. She breaks the eye contact and looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. Caroline brings a hand up to Lizzie’s cheek and wipes a loose tear.

 

 

“And who might that heartbreaker be?”

 

 

Lizzie looks back her mother, the knowing look in her eyes made her feel anxious, it felt like she already knew who it was. She quietly debates whether or not she should tell her mom, Caroline patiently waited for her daughter to make her decision. Lizzie decides that telling her mother wouldn’t be the worse idea ever, considering that she always had a fair share of knowledge with Mikaelson heartache.

 

 

“Hope,” she finally says.

 

 

It comes out as a whisper, and if it weren’t for Caroline’s supernatural hearing she would’ve missed it. Lizzie looks anywhere but her mother after admitting her biggest secret. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She feels a firm hand softly grab her hand before she finally looks back over. She sees her mother smile knowingly at her before at last, replying.

 

 

“Oh baby, there is nothing wrong with that. Okay? Those Mikaelsons sure have an insufferable charm.”

 

 

Lizzie chuckles at that before sitting up a bit and resting against the headboard. Caroline mimics her daughter’s actions and sits up next to her. The two blondes sit in a silence for a little while before Caroline finally decides to break it.

 

 

“Lizzie, sweetie, listen to me. No matter what happens with your feelings I want you to know that I think you are amazing and beautiful, and that your heart is so big,” She looks over to her mom who was watching her with a soft expression, she can feel tears pool up in her eyes before she hears her mom continue,

 

 

“I think Hope just hasn’t noticed that yet. Or maybe she has and that’s why she pushes you away. Those Mikaelsons are so hard to read, god. You could not imagine the headaches Klaus would give me.”

 

 

She laughs at that, because she thinks she does know how her mom felt when she went through everything with Klaus. She doesn’t let herself dwell on that too much because her mother had one thing she doesn’t. Klaus was equally infatuated with her mom, Lizzie didn’t have that. Lizzie had Hope ignoring her and unknowingly breaking her heart whenever she was closed off and cold towards her.

 

 

“Liz, baby, that girl has a lot of demons, I would even go as far to say that she has nearly as many as her father did. She needs someone, if you think you can, keep trying to get her to open up to you, or even Josie. The most important thing about being a good person is putting other people’s feelings before your own at times.”

 

 

Lizzie takes in everything her mom had just told her. She thinks about it the rest of the night as she showered and got ready for bed. Her mother’s words stick with her the rest of the summer. Lizzie is happy she took the trip away from her everyday life, it was a nice change, it was something she needed. She found that she grew a lot as a person and she was becoming more confident with herself as each day went by. Although she was sad the trip was coming to an end, she was happy of finally getting back home. Lizzie missed Josie and her dad a lot more than she would admit, and she couldn’t wait to see her friends.

 

 

 

Finally arriving back at the Salvatore school, she was greeted by her sister and father as soon as she walked in. She caught up with Josie, and was glad that Josie, apparently started to figure herself out. She smiles at her sister as she lets her talk about her busy few months. In the middle of Josie telling her about how Penelope and her are better than ever, she hears a knock on their door. She gets up to open it and is greeted by the girl who has saturated her mind, especially these last few months.

 

 

“Hope?”

 

 

She watches Hope look up at her before making eye contact. She sees something unusual flash in her eyes before she was being interrupted by Josie who was pushing past her to reach over to the redheaded girl standing at the door. She watches Josie grab Hope by the arm before pulling her into the room.

 

 

 

“Hope! Did you bring what I asked you for?” She hears Josie say as she turns around with a confused look on her face. When she turns around she sees Hope quickly look away and reach for something in her bag. She pulls out a book and hands it over to her sister before closing her backpack again.

 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Hope smiles at Josie before turning on her heel and facing Lizzie again. She gives Lizzie a slight nod and a smile before walking past her to the door. Lizzie can’t help but let her eyes follow the older girl, she watches Hope stop at the door quickly before turning her head back to look at the twins.

 

 

“I’ll see you guys later.”

 

 

And with that, Hope is out the door. Josie yells out a quick ‘bye’ as she begins looking through the book that Hope had handed her. She was trying to process the fact that Hope, who had never in her life been nice to her, just smiled at her. Well the fact that Hope even paid attention to her had nearly left her unbalanced. She looks back over to her sister who was busy flipping through book pages in front of her.

 

 

“Are you two friends now?”

 

 

 

She sees Josie stop and look at her. She feels Josie’s eyes read her expression before watching her set her book down.

 

 

“If I’m honest, I don’t really know. This summer we hung out a few times, and she wasn’t terrible, and I’m not sure really. She’s been nice for a while, I guess we’re kind of friends.”

 

 

Lizzie just nods slowly, taking in all the information Josie had just given her. Josie gives her a sister an unreadable look before going back to her book. Lizzie wasn’t sure what to really make of Hope actually being nice. It made her uneasy, she wasn’t used to that Hope. She had dreamed of the possibility of Hope not being a bitch to her and now the option is being presented to her and she didn’t know if wanted to take it. She decides to shake herself from her thoughts and unpack her bag.

 

 

“A group of us are going to the lake tomorrow before school starts again, do you want to come?”

 

 

Lizzie turns to face Josie before smiling, “Yeah, for sure.” She sees Josie smile before she turns back around to finish unpacking. _This might actually be a great school year._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> king princess is a queer icon, the two songs are 'holy' and 'upper west side' I definitely recommend listening

****

Lizzie woke up the next day to Josie shaking her from her sleep. Groaning, she wills herself to get up and out of bed. She’s in the middle of getting ready when she hears a knock on the door. She watches Josie open the door to a waiting Penelope Park. She finds herself rolling her eyes at the lovesick smiles on Josie’s and Penelope’s faces. Lizzie wasn’t the biggest fan of Penelope and was very vocal about her dislike at times, but she was happy that her sister was happy. Almost like she could sense Lizzie thinking about her she watches Penelope turn her way before sending a slight nod.

 

 

“Saltzman, you’re back.”

 

 

“Satan, always a pleasure to see you.”

 

 

She watches Penelope smirk at her before facing Josie again. Rolling her eyes yet again, Lizzie focuses on getting ready for their lake day. Penelope finally decides to leave, and Lizzie takes the opportunity to get dressed before asking Josie to braid her hair. The two girls finish up and head into the common area where they meet up with Penelope, Kaleb, Rafael, M.G. and a few of the other older students that were going out to the lake as well.

 

 

Lizzie’s father Alaric was nice enough to have Dorian drive the group of teenagers to enjoy their last day of summer break. Lizzie made sure to go grab a quick breakfast, that really only consisted of a muffin and banana, before hopping on the bus. She decides on sitting by herself and sits down before putting her earphones in. She presses the shuffle button on her favorite playlist and she starts to hear King Princess’s lovely voice fill her ears.

 

 

 _I ain't got no time, no_ __  
'Cause when this day is gone  
I still got shit to run

King Princess was definitely a guilty pleasure of Lizzie’s. She loved the queer artist, she loved how unashamed she was, how she thrived in her sexuality, Lizzie nearly envied it. She felt a lot of those emotions about her sister as well. She was nearly jealous of the way Josie was so open about who she loved or could love. It wasn’t like Lizzie couldn’t do the same. Her parents were both so accepting and amazing when it came to those things, she saw it through Josie. She just personally thought that she would have trouble accepting herself at times.

 

 

 _I could make it for you_ __  
'Cause you're so beautiful  
I'd rather drink you up

 

 

She sees a figure move out of the corner of her eye and when she turns to look she finds Hope standing by the open seat next to her. She quickly pulls out an earbud and hears Hope ask her if she could sit next to her. Lizzie just nods before swallowing the lump in her throat and turning her head back to look outside the window. She puts her earbud back in and tries to calm her erratic heartbeat. She’s having a hard time trying to ignore the fact that Hope had chosen to sit next to her. She shakes herself from her thoughts and tries to focus on the music playing in her ear instead of the redhead next to her.

 

 

 _'Cause I could lose it all_ __  
Can't watch it fade to black  
Can't let it end like that  
'Cause I got power aura  
Won't let it all fall down  
I got my guards all around

 

 

Deciding that listening to King Princess while having Hope next to her was not the best idea. Removing her earbuds, she just goes through her Instagram feed.

 

 

“King Princess is an amazing artist.”

 

 

Lizzie was almost sure she was having a stroke. She turns her head towards Hope who was looking at Lizzie. Lizzie was taken back by that, she didn’t even expect Hope to talk to her the rest of the bus ride, yet here she was talking about a queer icon with her. She wasn’t sure if she was more in shock at the fact that Hope knew who King Princess was or the fact she was even talking to her. Realizing she had taken a little too long to answer she finally gathers herself to answer the older girl.

 

 

“Yeah, she is. I really like her music.”

 

 

She cringes at herself. Her answer was so lame, there was a million other things she could’ve said. Surprisingly she sees Hope smile at her softly before looking down at her phone. Lizzie can feel her anxiety bubble inside, she tries taking deep breaths to calm herself. As she slowly starts getting herself together again she puts her earbuds back on before looking out the window again. Not much longer goes by before the bus finally comes to a stop and she watches as everyone gets off the bus. Lizzie barely grabs her before she realizes that Hope is gone. The fact made me her a little more upset than it should have.

 

 

Finally being able to get off the bus she was greeted by M.G. kindly grinning at her. She walks side by side with him and make their way over to her sister. Lizzie was fond of M.G. she knew that he was probably one of the sweetest guys at the Salvatore school. She also wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he was basically in love with her, but she tried to remind him that she was not interested.

 

 

Lizzie is looking around when she finally finds who she was subconsciously looking for. She sees Hope having a conversation with Rafael and Kaleb, the three were hard to read. Hope was looking rather annoyed, Rafael was looking hurt and Kaleb, well, she could tell he was trying not to laugh. She keeps watching the trio until she locks eyes with the tribrid. Slightly panicking, she looks away quickly and distracts herself with the conversation in front of her. M.G. and Penelope were joking about Superman being a slut. _Why am I not surprised._ Lizzie has noticed that the short haired ice queen in front of her was rather _soft_ with the kindhearted vampire.

 

 

Getting bored of listening to M.G. talk about superheroes she walks down to the lake and finds a chair before sitting down in it. She decides to get up and start taking her clothing off because she was probably going to go in the water soon. When she’s finally in just her two-piece swim suit she pulls her towel out and lays it out. She lays flat on her back and reaches for her phone and earbuds. She plugs her earphones in before hitting shuffle on her playlist.

 

 

She closes her eyes and soaks in the sun. She was about 3 songs into her playlist before she feels a presence lurking over her. Opening her eyes, she finds Josie looking at her. She removes her earbuds before slightly sitting up, using her elbows for support. Josie silently sits down next to her and stares at the lake in front of her. Lizzie can’t help but feel something was wrong with her, but before she even has the chance to ask she hears Josie speak to her.

 

 

“Lizzie, are you okay?”

 

 

Lizzie wasn’t really expecting that. She was just wondering if something was bothering her twin and yet Josie was asking her if she was okay. She nearly chuckled at the irony. The concern on Josie’s face made me remember that she hadn’t answered yet.

 

 

“I’m fine Jo, why?”

 

 

She sees Josie try to read her. She can see her trying to dig into her mind somehow. It made Lizzie nervous, there’s so many things that she wasn’t comfortable sharing, not only with Josie but with herself as well.

 

 

“You’ve just been different since getting back. Quieter, and according to Penelope ‘surprisingly’ nicer.  I just want to make sure you’re okay. You can always talk to me Liz.”

 

 

Lizzie doesn’t really know how to take what Josie had said to her. She didn’t really think she was acting that different. She knew she had changed over the summer, she had grown for sure. But, the way Josie is saying these things to her make her think that she’s a lot more different than she was.

 

 

“I know Josie. This last summer with mom was enlightening. She taught me so much and I guess I’m just practicing everything she preached about.”

 

 

Josie smiles at her. Lizzie could tell she wasn’t fully convinced by what she had just said, but she knows her sister wouldn’t push for anymore from her. She feels Josie’s hand softly squeeze her shoulder and give her a small smile. She decides to lay back down and as she was doing just that she catches a glimpse of Hope walking by. She doesn’t allow herself to stare for long and instead, distracts herself with putting music back on. She was on verge of falling asleep until she heard lyrics that resonated in her, play in her ears.

 

 

_You're no good 'til they're looking at you  
Bad front, I can see right through, yeah_

_I can't stop judging every thing you do  
But I can't get enough of you_

She feels her breathing stop for a moment. Leave it to King Princess to make her realize some things that were so incredibly evident now. It takes less than a second for Hope to fill her thoughts. All the things that the older girl had done in their lives and now it makes sense. The way she would react to those things suddenly clicked. Unable to be stuck in her thoughts, Lizzie removes her earphones and gets up.

 

 

She’s making her way to the lake and she suddenly feels a strong set of arms wrap around her and pick her up. She barely gets to process what is happening before she is being dumped into the lake water. When she resurfaces she comes face to face to with Rafael fondly laughing at her. She rolls her eyes at the taller boy before attempting to splash him.

 

 

“You’re being nicer than usual.” She hears Rafael say. She wasn’t sure why everyone keeps saying that but if she was being honest she wasn’t complaining. She was tired of being a bitch.

 

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

 

 

She watches Raf shrug lazily before letting himself sink into the water a bit more. He has an easy smile on his lips when he answers her.

 

 

“You seem different. It’s not a bad different though.”

 

 

Lizzie can’t help but smile back at him. She remembers when the werewolf had first arrived at the school. She instantly found herself attracted to him. He was so very tall and handsome, and he had that broken boy vibe that she’s always been enticed to. Now that she thinks about it, Hope is a lot of those things that she looked for in guys. Her mother was definitely correct in the fact that Hope has many demons, but Lizzie wanted to help her fight those demons.

 

 

“You still there Lizzie?” Rafael’s hand waving in front her face is what made her realize that she had been lost in her thoughts. She shakes herself from her thoughts before just nodding. She hears Raf chuckle softly before looking past her and smiling at whoever was behind her. As she turns around she sees her sister, Penelope, Kaleb, Hope, and M.G. making their way towards them. Lizzie can’t help herself from taking in Hope’s figure. She feels a lump form in her throat and looks away from her.

 

 

The group of friends spend their last day of summer hanging out by the lake and listening to music on Kaleb’s mini speaker. Lizzie kept getting comments about how she was being nicer than what they were used to, that she would just keep shrugging off. She was glad that her change was so noticeable but if she was being honest she didn’t think it deserved all the attention everyone kept giving it. Lizzie spends the rest of the day content. She doesn’t talk to Hope much but can’t bring herself to stop stealing glances at the older girl.

 

 

As it began to get darker outside, Dorian started instructing the teenagers to get ready to leave. Lizzie gathers her things and gets dressed again before making her way on the bus again. This time she was the first person on the bus and takes her same seat again. She watches as a group of witches soon join her and sit near the back of the bus. She’s in the midst of pulling out her earphones when she hears Hope’s voice ring in her ears.

 

 

“You sure do listen to a lot of music.”

 

 

Lizzie looks up and makes eye contact with Hope. She sees a playful smile on the tribrid’s lips as she looks at her. Before Lizzie can even answer, Hope speaks up again.

 

 

“Is ok if I sit here again?”

 

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

 

Hope takes a seat next to her and sets her bag by her feet before turning to face Lizzie, who was already watching her. Lizzie sees Hope raise an eyebrow at her before leaning back against her seat. Lizzie feels a bit of a blush rise to her cheeks and decides to face forward and leans back against her seat as well.

 

 

“So why are you suddenly less of bitch?”

 

 

Lizzie nearly gets whiplash turning towards Hope. She sees Hope resting her head against her seat, eyes closed, and a smirk on her lips.

 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean Mikaelson.”

 

 

“Ah, that’s seems more like you.”

 

 

Lizzie can feel herself getting frustrated already and decides to focus on what her mother had taught her over the summer. She takes long breaths and exhales. She figures that it might for the best, not to answer the girl next to her. So instead, she continues untangling her earphones. She feels Hope’s gaze on her and she wills herself to not look over. She’s nearly successful until she hears Hope talk again.

 

 

“It’s not a bad thing by the way. It’s a nice change and it looks good on you.”

 

 

Lizzie can’t help but look at the shorter girl next to her. She sees soft eyes looking at her and a genuine smile on her lips; she nearly convinces herself that she’s imagining it. She says a quiet ‘thank you’ as she looks down at her phone, attempting to ignoring that flutter in her stomach. Still, she can’t the small smile that takes over her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly is a fanfic by me if it doesn't have song lyrics in it? 
> 
>  
> 
> songs:   
> pressure - the 1975  
> honey- kehlani

Lizzie wakes up to her alarm going off the next morning. She reaches over to her night stand to grab her phone and shuts off her alarm. Grunting in annoyance she slowly sits up in the bed. She stretches and as she stretches she feels a slight burn in all her body. Groaning to herself, she comes to the conclusion that she’s probably completely sunburnt. Josie’s bed starts to creak and when looks over she sees her sleepy looking sister sitting up in her bed as well. Forcing herself to get up, Lizzie drags herself out of her warm bed and walks over to her dresser. She sets out her uniform, that consists of a white blouse and cute plaid skirt. Grabbing a towel and her toothbrush, she makes sure she looks semi presentable before opening her bedroom door and heading to the shared bathrooms.

 

 

She walks into the empty bathroom and sets her towel down by one of the sinks and begins to brush her teeth. In the midst of brushing her teeth she hears the bathroom door open as someone makes their way in. Guessing it’s Josie, Lizzie doesn’t focus her attention to whoever just had walked in. She was finishing washing her face when she looks up to grab her towel. That’s when she notices, through the mirror, that the one and only Hope Mikaelson was making her way towards the open sink next to her. She nearly jumped in surprise of the other girl’s presence. Hope took notice and slightly laughed at her.

 

 

“Did you seriously not hear me come in?”

 

 

Lizzie looks at the shorter who was watching her from the mirror before turning around to face her. Lizzie wasn’t quite sure how someone could actually look this pretty right after waking up, it was nearly unfair.

 

 

“I guess I just wasn’t paying attention.”

 

 

She watches Hope give her a slight nod before she set her own items down at the sink next to her. Lizzie decides to turn back around and finish getting ready. She was in the middle of putting her make up on before she feels a gaze on her. She had no doubt that the set of eyes watching her belonged to the girl next to her. She decides to seek a quick peak at Hope, only to find the other girl indeed staring at her. She looks away quickly, feeling her hands shake a bit. She ignores the feeling she got in her stomach and continued doing her makeup. Neither girl said anything else to each other in the remainder of their time in the bathroom. Lizzie finally done with her make up gathers her things up before heading out. She watches Hope give her a slight nod again before she made her way out of the bathroom.

 

 

Arriving back in her room she finds Josie dressed and grabbing a towel with her small bathroom bag. She makes her way over to her bed where she had her uniform set out. She starts undressing and putting on her uniform. She looks around for her backpack, phone and earphones. Glancing at herself in the mirror one more time before exiting her room, she makes sure that she looks good enough to express. Lizzie gained some assets over the summer that included growing into her boobs and gaining a lot more ass that she expected. The second part was thanks to her mother who had nearly forced her to work out with her almost every morning.

 

 

She makes her way towards the dining hall. Pulling out her earphones, she plugs them into her phone and puts them in her ear. She lets the 1975 start blasting. Lizzie found an escape from her “episodes” in music over the summer. It was her mother who had suggested her to plug earphones in whenever she felt uneasy or whenever she felt nothing. She was confused when her mother had added the “nothing” part of it. She remembers her mom telling “nothing could lead to something that you don’t have control over, sometimes it’s best to have control over nothing.” It took her a while to understand what her mom had meant, until one night she was feeling nothing and suddenly that nothing had turned into an episode that terrified her mother.

 

 

They were on a hike through an English forest when she suddenly started hyperventilating. Caroline had grabbed her by the arm to check if she was okay and before she knew it she was siphoning from her mother and it suddenly felt like a storm was going to hit. Lightning began striking around them and the wind rustled the trees around them with an unimaginable force. It took a remarkable amount of strength for Caroline to finally get her daughter to start taking deep breaths. Once Lizzie came to her senses she instantly felt terrible. She broke down in a sobs and began profusely apologizing for what she had done. Caroline felt her heart break for her sweet daughter. Lizzie still randomly thinks of that incident and feels terrible for allowing it to happen. It scared her, she felt broken, like she needed to be fixed.

 

 

She shook herself from her thoughts and focused on the music playing in her ears. It was a nice escape from her mind. It provided a very much needed refuge for herself. Reaching the dining hall, she pulls the door open before stepping inside.

 

_Well I stay tuned, listen to the news and try to fall asleep at night_

_Because I'm living in a house with just three walls_

_So I'm always getting recognized_

 

 

She walks over to the back of the breakfast line and starts looking for whatever she was in the mood for. Having gone through the whole line, she decides on just some oatmeal and oranges. She’s making her way over to an empty table before she crashes against someone. Thankfully whoever she had bumped into was quick with their hands and caught Lizzie’s tray before it spilled everywhere. She comes face to face with Hope. She sees the other girl almost laughing at her as she’s taking out her earphones.

 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t see you or hear you for that matter.”

 

 

She sees Hope playfully smile at her before shrugging. “No harm, no foul. Besides, a good song would always distract even the strongest of souls.”

 

 

Lizzie is taken back by the playful tone is Hope’s voice. She can see the ghost of a smile the tribrid’s lips and she wills herself to nod at her before quietly excusing herself. She can’t help herself when she dwells on the last two days. Hope has been uncharacteristically nice to her. As she’s making her way to the empty table she had in sight earlier, she puts her earphones back in. She sets her things down before removing her backpack and setting it down next to her.

 

 

_All the pretty girls in the world_   
_But I'm in this space with you_   
_Colored out the lines_

_  
I came to find, my fire was fate with you_   
_Heartache would stay with you_   
_Fly great escapes with you_

She’s softly nodding along to Kehlani’s voice and taking a bite of her oatmeal before she feels a hand on her shoulder. Being a little startled, Lizzie jumps a bit in her seat before turning to see who it was. She turns to see Josie biting her lip, trying to hide a laugh threatening to escape her lips.

 

 

“Sorry.”

 

 

Lizzie relaxes her tense body as she pulls her earphones back out and finally gives up on listening to music that morning. She watches Josie take a seat across from her and sees her set her food tray on the table as well. When Lizzie had regained her composure, she puts her phone in her backpack before answering her sister.

 

 

“It’s ok, you just surprised was all.” She can’t fight the small chuckle she lets out and watches Josie let out a tiny laugh as well. She smiles fondly at her sister before focusing back on her breakfast. Halfway into her oatmeal, M.G. and Penelope had joined the twins at the table. She was silently listening to their conversation when she felt it. She started hyperventilating and getting tensed. Penelope noticed and made a slick comment towards her and her new façade broke.

 

 

“Why don’t you take that smirk on your face and shove up your ass _Penelope.”_

As soon as she said it, she immediately felt bad. She watches Josie’s face fall and Penelope’s smirk nearly falter. Not knowing what else to do she grabs all her things and makes her way out of the dining hall. She nearly yanks her phone out of her backpack, fumbling with her phone and earphones she finally gets the earphones in her ears. She hits plays as she’s making her way down the hallway, not really having a finally destination. She starts doing the breathing exercises that her mother had taught her as she reaches the nearly empty common area.

 

 

She feels her chest closing in when she tries to sit down, so she just brings herself up again and paces around. She’s so busy on controlling herself that she doesn’t realize someone else had entered the space. Pacing around, she runs her body into a smaller frame. Unable to register who was in front of her because she snaps her eyes close, Lizzie feels arms wrap around her. She doesn’t know what it was, but she instantly feels calmer. When she opens her eyes and looks down she’s met by red hair. She feels the head that burrowed in her chest shift as she looks up. She finds Hope staring up at her worryingly. Lizzie slowly pulls herself away from Hope and takes her earphones off.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

 

 

For a second, she nearly imagined a flash of hurt flash in Hope’s eyes when she pulled away. She didn’t have a lot of time to think about it because Hope was answering her.

 

 

“It’s okay, I just decided to do a calming spell for you though.”

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Hope doesn’t answer her, just gives her a small smile before turning around and walking away. Lizzie lets her eyes follow the other girl until she can no longer see her. Once Hope was out her sight she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and starts looking around, just in case anyone else had witnessed that. Thankfully, no one else was around and relaxed a bit more before forcing herself to her first class of the school year.

 

 

Arriving to her first class, which happened to be Chemistry of Magic, she quickly made her way to a seat near the back. There were only a few other students already there but not as many that belong to the class. She’s pulling her textbook out of her backpack, looks back up and notices Josie and Penelope walking into the classroom. Both girls make their way to her and sit the desk in front of her. She sees Josie turn around with a concerned look on her face, soon followed by Penelope who almost looked like she felt bad. Lizzie could tell that she was trying to put up a bitch façade. Before either girl could say anything, Lizzie decides to speak up.

 

 

“Penelope I’m sorry for snapping like that, it wasn’t ok and completely unnecessary.”

 

 

Josie and Penelope both look shocked at her. It makes her frown a bit because, was it really that hard to believe that she was nice, but doesn’t think about too much, she just focuses on trying to apologize.

 

 

“Don’t apologize, I poked, that’s on me.” She can see a softer expression on Penelope’s face as she says that. Lizzie gives her a small smile before she watches Penelope gives her one back and turns around. She looks over to Josie who is softly smiling at her as well, she can nearly see a proud sparkle in her sister’s eyes. She watches Josie turn around as the bell rings. Looking around the room she notices that originally empty room is now full of students getting prepared for the class ahead.

 

 

She looks back down at the textbook in front of her and begins opening it up as the teacher walks in. She reaches for her backpack again and pulls out a notebook and pen, when she looks back up she sees Hope standing in front of her desk.

 

 

“Can I take this seat?”

 

 

Slowly processing the words coming out the redheaded girl’s mouth, she slowly nods, and watches Hope take the seat next to her. She realizes that she’s staring and quickly faces forward.

 

 

“Do you have an extra pencil?”

 

Before she even knew it, she was pulling up her backpack to grab a pencil before handing it over to Hope. She watches Hope take the pencil from her, their fingers accidentally brushing against each other. The two girls stop for a moment and sort of just stare at their hands before Lizzie finally pulls her hand away.

 

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

“No problem.”

 

 

 

Both girls turn to face the board and begin taking notes and going through the school year plan for the class. Before she even realized it, the bell had rung, and everyone was filing out of the classroom. She’s packing her things up when she sees Hope walk past her and stop suddenly. She watches Hope turn around and face her before giving her a smile.

 

 

“I’ll see you around.”

 

 

“Yeah, see you around.”

 

 

And with that, Hope turns on her heel and walks out the classroom door. Lizzie can feel the smile growing on her lips as she finishes packing up. As she’s making her way out of the classroom, she’s stopped at the door by a smirking Penelope Park. She fondly rolls her eyes at the shorter girl before questioning what she wanted.

 

 

“You and Hope sure do seem friendly.”

 

 

“I don’t know what you mean by that.”

 

 

She smiles the smirk on Penelope’s lips grow. Lizzie feels her nerves start to act up. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. Not wanting to give into anything, she tries to shrug off Penelope’s stare.

 

 

“Your secret is safe with me.”

 

 

She watches as Penelope pretends to zip her lips and throw a key away before sauntering off. Lizzie finds herself standing there like an idiot before realizing that she was going to be late for her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight angst in the next chapter yikes
> 
>  
> 
> song- there's no other way - lauv ft julia michaels

The rest of Lizzie’s day goes smoothly. She kept her emotions much more in check than she had this morning, and she fell into a steady routine that made her feel at ease. As her day came to an end, she started getting ready for bed but then decided, last second, to take a jog through the school grounds. She pulls on some running shorts and a hoodie over her sports bra before grabbing her phone and earphones.

 

 

As she arrives at the forest area of the school, and plugs in her earphones before taking off in a jog. She found running so relaxing, not only physically but mentally. It kept her mind from pacing back and forth so aggressively. Her mom had showed her that sometimes anxiety is best taken away by sweating it out.

 

 

_You touch me and it’s almost like we knew_ _  
That there will be history between us two_

She opted against playing faster paced music when she worked out or ran. Fast paced music was known to elevate one’s heart rate and she was only trying to do that in a natural sense, hence the running.

 

 

_We knew someday that we would have regrets_ _  
But we just ignored them the night we met_

 

 

She’s jogging further into the forest, when she begins picking up speed. She began thinking about how she had snapped this morning at Penelope. She really didn’t mean to. She always had a hard time controlling her emotions. Lizzie always thought she was broken because of it. Her parents tried their best to reassure her that she wasn’t, but she was never convinced by their efforts. When she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and an anxiety disorder at the age of 13, everything had suddenly made sense. But, at the same time, it was just the stamp of approval that she needed to make her believe she was actually broken.

 

 

_We just dance backwards into each other_ _  
Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered_

 

 

Lizzie comes to a halt. She was feeling stuffy with her hoodie on and decides to take it off. She takes out her earphones in the process, so they don’t get stuck with the hoodie. She was just pulling the hoodie over her head when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turns around and only sees yellow eyes staring at her from some bushes. Suddenly, Lizzie feels a lot tenser, swallowing the lump in her throat, she watches the eyes inch closer, and she sees that they belong to a wolf. She tries to slowly walk away, but the wolf is following her every move. She decides to take off in a dead sprint, trying to get away from the wolf. She can hear the wolf close behind, and suddenly she feels a weight on her back. Turning around, she sees Hope in human form and in the hoodie Lizzie had taken off. She could see Hope’s bare legs and figured that the shorter girl was using her hoodie to cover herself up.

 

 

“Lizzie what are you doing out here? I could’ve hurt you.”

 

 

Lizzie, who was still a bit shaken by all that had just happened, just stared at the other girl with wide eyes, as she tried to catch her breath. Hope slowly made her way to Lizzie and gently placed a hand on her cheek before whispering something that didn’t register completely in Lizzie’s brain.

 

 

“You’re okay, just focus on your breathing with me.”

 

 

Lizzie does what she’s told and suddenly felt calmer. She notices that Hope’s hand was still resting on her cheek. She brings her hand up to meet Hope’s before letting it linger there for a moment. She slowly pulls Hope’s hand away with hers and steps back slightly.

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Hope sends her a nearly sad smile before also taking a step back. Lizzie just watches Hope’s every moment, no matter how small before the silence between them gets deafening. She watches Hope slowly walk backwards, before she starts talking again.

 

 

“I should probably go. Go get some sleep. If it’s okay, I’ll return your hoodie tomorrow, so you won’t see me naked right now.”

 

 

An awkward chuckle falls from Hope’s lips when she says that. Lizzie just nods softly in response, and sees Hope send a small nod her way as well.

 

 

“Well, see you later.”

 

 

“Bye Hope.”

 

 

And with that she watches Hope disappear into the night. She brings a hand to the cheek Hope had touched. She could still feel the linger of Hope’s touch on her cheek. She feels her phone buzz in her hand and sees it’s a text message from Josie, asking her where she was. Shooting a quick text back to her sister, Lizzie heads back towards the school. On her way back to her room she runs into her father who didn’t look very happy.

 

 

“Elizabeth why aren’t you in your room it’s past curfew.”

 

 

Lizzie feels herself shrink under her father’s stare. She had a long day and the last thing she wanted was to make it worse. She thinks that her father noticed her reaction because she saw his features soften a bit.

 

 

“I’m sorry dad, I was just on a run because I was feeling anxious.”

 

 

Alaric completely softens up at his daughter. Stepping forward to wrap her in a hug, they silently stand there. Her father’s cologne filling her nose and bringing an unexpected peace to her. She feels her dad pull away before he rests a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

“Okay baby, but head to bed soon, please.”

 

 

Lizzie gives him a nod before she turns around and heads back towards her room. Finally arriving, she opens the door and sees Josie sitting in her bed, reading a book. She watches her sister gently close the book before completely focusing on Lizzie’s presence.

 

 

“Are you okay? Where were you?”

 

 

Lizzie walks over to her dresser and looks for pajamas before turning back towards her sister. She sees her sister looking at her with concern in her eyes.

 

 

“I was just on a jog.”

 

 

She can see that Josie wants to ask more questions but decides against it, before opening her book back up. Lizzie takes the opportunity to grab a towel and her bathroom bag prior to exiting her room and heading to the bathroom. Lizzie takes a quick shower and gets dressed before heading back to her room. When she got back again, Josie was still in bed reading. She sees Josie shoot her a quick glance before focusing back on her book. Lizzie sets her things down, as she's heading to bed. She settles in bed and grabs her phone from the nightstand next to her. She sees that she got a text from someone completely unexpected.

 

 

**hmikaelson: did you get back ok?**

**queen-liz: yeah i did, thank you**

 

**hmikaelson: okay, i just wanted to make sure you're ok, good night then**

**queen-liz: good night**

Setting her phone down, she can’t help the smile on her face.

 

 

“What’s got you so happy?” She hears Josie say. Turning towards her sister, she sees Josie watching her with a small smile on her lips.

 

 

“It’s nothing,” she says.

 

 

“Okay,” she hears Josie reply. Both girls are soon competing in a staring contest. She could see her sister trying to read her. Lizzie, who’s exhausted from her long day, finally breaks it.

 

 

“Fine.” She sees Josie’s face break into a wide smile. She rolls her eyes are her twin before making room for Josie, who was making her way over to her bed. Josie nearly jumps into Lizzie’s bed and cuddles up against her sister.

 

 

“Sooo, are you going to tell me what’s got you so happy? Or anything at all?”

 

 

Lizzie lets out a deep breath before sitting up a bit and resting her back against the headboard. Josie just scoots up, resting her head on Lizzie’s thighs. Josie patiently waits for her sister to start talking.

 

 

“Over the summer I learned so much about myself. It was refreshing and enlightening, but it was also the worst experience of my entire. And yes, that includes uncle Kai almost murdering us.”

 

 

She feels Josie shift against her thighs. When she looks down, Josie was no longer facing towards the door, but she was looking up at her. Lizzie wills herself to finally tell her sister everything that’s been going on in her head. She was tired of being unstable and not letting herself trust anyone.

 

 

“Jo, I’m broken, and you know what it’s okay, because I can fix it. I have gone so long hating myself and that’s not fair to me or to you guys because then I go and have an episode. Mom taught me so much over the summer and the most important things she taught me was to love myself.”

 

 

She didn’t notice that she was crying until she feels Josie’s head leave her lap and feels her sister’s hand wiping a loose tear. She kindly smiles at her sister, who was now sitting in front of her, before she continues.

 

 

“I’ve grown so much, and I thought I was doing so well, but then today I snapped at Penelope and I hated myself. Thankfully, then I reminded myself that I am still growing and that it’s okay to fall down, I just have to pick myself back up.”

 

 

She lets herself cry. The tears streaming down her face at a faster rate now. Josie scoots closer towards her before wrapping her sister in her arms. Her sister runs her fingers through Lizzie’s hair until Lizzie had finally stopped crying. The two girls sit there silently for a while until Josie breaks the silence.

 

 

“Lizzie, I don’t think you’re broken, I think that you just need some help at times. The same goes for everyone though. You’ve been so great since you got back, no one is going to be upset at you for breaking every so often. What you’re doing takes willpower and strength, and that’s amazing. You have such a beautiful heart and I love you so much, I don’t know what I would without you.”

 

 

Lizzie nuzzles further into her sister’s embrace before releasing a soft sigh.

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

They sit a silence for a little longer before the silence is broken again. This time it was by Lizzie, who had finally sat back up.

 

 

“I do have one more thing to tell you. This is on a lighter note. Well, I think it is? I guess it really isn’t a lighter note but also kinda? I like someone, who I know doesn’t like me. But, for once it doesn’t bother me as much as I thought it would.”

 

 

Lizzie’s rambling was stopped by Josie fondly laughing at her. She was about to ask Josie what was so funny, but Josie spoke up before she could ask.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be laughing but you were rambling, and I don’t think I’ve seen you ramble like that before. Especially over a crush.”

 

 

She sees a soft smile take over Josie’s lips and can’t help the matching smile that falls on her lips. She lazily shrugs her shoulders at Josie who fondly shakes her head at Lizzie before resting her head against the bed’s headboard.

 

 

“Who’s your mystery crush? Is it still Raf? I can tell he’s becoming rather fond of you. Or is it M.G. because honestly he’s like in love with you.”

 

 

Lizzie chuckles softly at her sister as she shakes her head. Josie is watching her with a curious expression. It was clear that she wanted to know whose captivating Lizzie’s attention. Lizzie suddenly feels a lot more anxious. It just clicked in her mind that she was about to tell Josie who she liked. In the midst of her self doubt she reminded herself that Josie was not only her sister, but her best friend.

 

 

“Actually, it’s Hope,” she barely gets the tribrid’s name out.

 

 

“Lizzie, I love you, but I need you to speak up.”

 

 

“It’s Hope. I like Hope.”

 

 

Lizzie sees Josie’s eyes widen, it was nearly comical, before opening her mouth to speak. Lizzie watches Josie mouth open but nothing come out. Josie shuts her mouth and then opens it again, finally letting words fall out.

 

 

“Hope? As in Hope Mikaelson? Red hair? Hope?”

 

 

Lizzie just softly nods her head before breaking eye contact with her sister. She’s feeling anxious, she can’t tell if Josie’s reaction is good or bad. Thankfully, her doubts were quickly answered.

 

 

“It’s not bad. Sorry, I know I’m freaking out but it’s not because it’s bad I promise. I am just shocked. Hope is definitely the last person I would’ve expected you to like.”

 

 

She lets herself relax at that. She understands why Josie is so thrown off by it. Her unrequited crush on Hope was something that even threw her off guard.

 

 

“Yeah, I know, I don’t know, it just happened. Well, it didn’t just happen, it was something that was building up and finally clicked. I don’t know what to do about it, and it’s not getting any better. Hope has been nice lately and it makes my brain hurt.”

 

 

An understanding look takes over Josie’s features, before she gently smiles at Lizzie. Lizzie watches Josie reach over and grab her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with liking Hope. I think mom would agree that liking a Mikaelson runs in the family.”

 

 

She finds herself chuckling at that. She sees a playful grin take over Josie’s face, as she faces forward again. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Josie do the same. Suddenly she feels Josie shift around and when looks back at her sister, Josie is getting up from Lizzie’s bed. She continues watching Josie, as she settles herself under the covers. Her sister had headed back to her own bed. She checks her phone once more to look at the time, before plugging it into her charger and setting it down.

 

 

“Good night Lizzie.”

 

 

There’s a long beat between her sister’s next words.

 

 

“Oh, and I think that maybe there could be a reason to why Hope is being so nice to you. At least I think so.”

 

 

She glances over to her sister who had shut her eyes and was peacefully starting to slipping off into sleep. She thinks about what Josie had meant by that before giving into her battle with sleep. Before shutting her eyes, she turns off the only light in the room off. Turning off the lamp next to her, she glances down at her phone that she heard buzz against the table.

 

 

**hmikaelson: ‘** **utque sedatis’ is the calming spell i used on you twice just in case you need it**

**queen-liz: thank you**

**hmikaelson: you’re welcome i hope it can help you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie only is a little upset because ta-da Landon arrives. don't worry by next chapter he'll be no worry whatsoever. 
> 
>  
> 
> songs:
> 
> idontwannabeyouanymore- billie eilish
> 
> lights down low- MAX

Lizzie groans as she tries to shut off her alarm the next morning. Sitting up in her bed, she looks over towards Josie, who was nowhere to be found. Dragging herself out of bed, Lizzie walks over to her closet to grab her uniform. She settles on some plaid pants and a white uniform shirt that she cropped a bit, so it would look more fashionable. Grabbing a towel and her bathroom bag, she makes her way to the bathroom. She freshens up and heads back to her room. She gets dressed and starts doing her hair when she hears her phone ding. Checking it, she realizes Josie had texted her.

 

 

**josaltzman: dad said theres a new student and he wants us to give him a tour**

 

**queen-liz: i’ll be down soon**

Finishing up, Lizzie makes sure to grab her backpack, phone and earphone before walking out the door. After locking the door, she turns around and nearly bumps into someone. Thankfully, she realizes in time before colliding with another body.

 

 

“Hope. Holy shit you scared me.”

 

 

She watches Hope bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh before handing over her hoodie from last night.

 

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to return your hoodie.”

 

 

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

 

A small smile grows on Hope’s lips, “No. Thank you. I’ll see you around.”

 

 

Lizzie lets a sweet smile take over her lips before grabbing her hoodie and answering the tribrid.

 

 

“See you around.”

 

 

With that, Lizzie watches Hope walk away. Lizzie opens her room again and sets her hoodie on her bed before heading back out. This time she actually gets to reach her destination. Arriving at the dining hall, she opens the doors before stepping inside. She grabs a banana and some apple juice before exiting the dining hall again. She makes her way toward her father’s office, and as she arrives she finds her sister already waiting inside. She takes a seat next to her sister and silently eats her banana, as they both wait for their father to enter. A few minutes go by before they hear the office doors open.

 

 

“Girls. Thank you for getting here on time. We have a new student Landon Kirby who will be joining us today and I want you two to show him around alright?”

 

 

Alaric watches both of his daughters nod before he softly smiles at them. He walks over to the twins and plants a kiss on each of their foreheads before walking towards his desk.

 

 

“Now. Landon Kirby is a special case. We don’t really know what’s supernatural about him, all we know is that he is. I trust you two will treat him with kindness.”

 

 

The two girls quietly assure their father that they will be helpful to the new student before hearing him clap his hands together.

 

 

“Thank you, now please follow me, so we can welcome him.”

 

 

Lizzie and Josie get up from their seats and follow their father out and down to the main school entrance. There they see a curly haired boy get out of one of the school’s vans. Lizzie almost felt bad for him, he looked terrified and so out of place. She heard her father call the new boy over to them and waited for her father to introduce them. Finally realizing it was her turn to speak up she says,

 

 

“Welcome to the Salvatore school, we’re your tour guides. I’m Lizzie.”

 

 

“And I’m Josie,” she hears her sister say. The curly haired boy looks back in forth between them before letting his eyes snap back to Alaric who had spoken up.

 

 

“Landon, why don’t you go ahead with the girls. They will show you around and take you up to your room when they’re done.”

 

 

Lizzie and Josie take the opportunity to each reach for one of Landon’s arms, before leading him inside the school. The two girls try to make small talk and talk up the school while showing Landon around. They were reaching the cafeteria when they had to step back suddenly due to the door being swung open. Lizzie sees Hope walk out and nearly collide with them before coming to a halt.

 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” she hears the redheaded girl say before looking between all three of the teens in front of her. Lizzie could see a slight look of confusion fall over Hope’s features.

 

 

“It’s ok. Hope this is the new student Landon Kirby.” Lizzie looks over at her sister when she realized she was talking. She notices that Landon’s face seemed to brighten up a bit at the sight of the girl in front of him. She watches as a small smile takes over his lips and feels him gently unhook his arm from Josie, before extending it towards Hope so she could shake it. She sees Hope stare at it for a second before taking it and giving it a light shake.

 

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

 

“You too, my name’s Hope.”

 

 

Lizzie tenses up at the scene in front of her. Not liking the way Landon was looking at Hope. She clears her throat before speaking up, speaking directly to the boy next to her, who was still staring at Hope.

 

 

“Ok then. Well Landon, let’s show your room, my father left your class schedule in your room as well. The bell rings in about 15 minutes.”

 

 

Landon, who had finally pulled his eyes away from Hope, nods in Lizzie’s direction before giving Hope one last glance and smile. Lizzie has to control herself, so she doesn’t roll her eyes or try to strangle Landon. Lizzie gives Hope a small smile before leading Landon to his room. When they arrive, Josie told her that she could start heading to class and that she would take care of helping Landon get to his first class of the day. Giving her sister a quiet thank you and Landon a quick goodbye, Lizzie makes her way to class.

 

 

The entire way to class, Lizzie can’t stop thinking about Landon being so interested with Hope. She knew that she didn’t really have a chance with the other girl, but it made her blood nearly boil. Entering the classroom, she takes her usual seat and pulls out her earphones.

 

 

 _Heaven only knows where you've been_ __  
But I don't really need to know  
I know where you're gonna go

 

 

 

She’s quietly listening to music and scrolling through her Instagram feed until she feels another presence in the previously empty classroom. Looking up, she sees Hope walking towards, before she takes the seat next to her. The two girls were the only two people in the classroom and Lizzie could feel her nerves start to act up.

 

 

 

 _On my heart, where you're resting your head_ __  
And you just look so beautiful  
It's like you were an angel

 

 

 

They both silently are on their phones, until Josie walks in with Penelope close behind. Lizzie decides to take out her earbuds before looking over to her sister and Penelope. Josie sets her things down on the table in front of her, before turning around to face Hope and Lizzie.

 

 

“So, Hope I think someone might be completely into you,” Lizzie’s eyes snap up to her sister’s who was watching Hope with an amused expression. Lizzie follows Josie’s line of sight and lets her gaze fall on Hope who is looking up at Josie confused.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“Landon, duh. He was totally into you. He barely talked to us while we showed him around. When we ran into you was the most I saw him talk.”

 

 

Lizzie silently observes the conversation happening next to her. She doesn’t miss the way Hope’s cheeks flush a bit at the revelation. She looks back at her sister who smiling fondly at Hope, before looking back down to her phone. She tries to distract her heartache, but nothing can help the pain that shoots her in the heart at the next words that are spoken.

 

 

“He’s actually kind of cute, I think you should go for it Mikaelson,” she wants to kill Penelope. She wants to hex her and make her regret everything in her life.

 

 

 

Looking up, she sees a smirk on Penelope’s lips directed at her, when she breaks eye contact with Hope. _That little bitch. Breathe, deep breaths Elizabeth._ She momentarily shuts her eyes as she focuses on calming down, and when she opens them again she sees Josie looking at her. Josie gives her a sad smile, she thinks it’s her sister’s form of apologizing for bringing up Landon. Lizzie gives her a small smile back because she knew her sister didn’t do it out of malice.

 

 

Lizzie looks over to Hope, who has been surprisingly silent about the whole conversation that had taken place. She notices Hope was looking down, possibly lost in her thoughts. Feeling a gaze of her, Hope looks up to see Lizzie looking at her. Lizzie sees many emotions flash through Hope’s eyes when they lock with hers. It worried her, she didn’t think the other girl knew what to do with the information Josie had given her.

 

 

Then suddenly Hope breaks the eye contact by looking over to Josie and Penelope. Lizzie can she her trying to read her sister and Penelope for any sense of a joke or malice. She can see the realization on Hope’s face when she comes to the conclusion that they were being honest. It made her stomach turn in an unpleasant way, but she kept silent.

 

 

“I’ll feel it out if it makes you guys happy.” Those words nearly break her heart right then and there. Josie beams at Hope and nods excitedly before turning around. She doesn’t miss the look Penelope shot her, it was like she wanted her to react, but she wouldn’t. Lizzie looks down at her book before distracting herself with the teacher as the bell rung. Throughout the entire class period she could feel Hope look over to her every so often. She didn’t comment on it, she just continued jotting notes down as the teacher taught.

 

 

Thankfully, the bell had rung, and Lizzie had packed up and left the classroom before anyone could stop and talk to her. The next few classes sailed by smoothly, she kept herself distracted for the most part until her English class. Walking in she immediately noticed that Landon was also in it. She felt her heart sink at the reminder of the conversation she heard earlier in the day.

 

 

She watches the curly haired boy look up at the her when had walked in. She sends him a friendly smile before taking a seat near the front of the class. A few minutes go by, and Lizzie watches the classroom get filled. Soon, the bell rung, and the teacher began to teach. Lizzie honestly wasn’t paying much attention until she heard her teach talk about a writing project. They were to write letters, that they wouldn’t sign, the teacher would then randomly distribute the letters, and she was the only one who would know who was assigned to who. Lizzie liked that idea. It was like having an anonymous pen pal. She continued listening to her teacher talk about it as she explained that she was going to divide it between her classes.

 

 

Soon, the bell rung, and she gathered her things before heading to lunch. She grabs her food and takes a seat at an empty table. She was soon joined by her sister, Penelope and M.G. The four teens were chatting among themselves before Hope showed up and took a seat next to M.G. who also joined in the conversation. A few minutes have gone by until she heard Rafael’s booming voice fill her ears,

 

 

“Guys,” the group turn to face the tall werewolf who was accompanied by a shorter, curly haired boy.

 

 

“This is Landon, we were fostered by the same parents a few years ago, I can’t believe he’s here.”

 

 

Lizzie watches as they all greet Landon, offering a kind smile in greeting as well. The two boys take a seat at the table, Rafael sitting next to her and Landon sitting next to Hope. That makes Lizzie’s blood boil. She does her best to ignore the feeling of her stomach dropping, but the way the other boy was talking to Hope the entire lunch break wasn’t helping. It made it worse, that it seemed like Hope was going along with everything he was saying. Excusing herself, Lizzie cleans up and claims that she will be heading to class early, due to some questions she has for her teacher. No one really questions her, and Lizzie misses the way Hope’s face falls at the fact she was leaving.

 

 

As she walked to the common room, Lizzie pulled out her phone and earphones and decided to listen to some music to kill time. She takes a seat at one of the couches and scrolls through her phone.

 

_Don't be that way_ __  
Fall apart twice a day  
I just wish you could feel what you say  
Show, never tell

 

 

 

She was scrolling through Instagram when she felt a presence in front of her that wasn’t there earlier. Looking up, she sees Josie looking at her with a worried expression. Lizzie pausing her music before shutting her phone and scooting over on the couch to make room for her sister. She sees how Josie takes the seat next to her and looks back over at her.

 

 

“You okay? You know with Landon?”

 

 

Lizzie cringes at herself because she wasn’t sure if she was being obvious or not. She doesn’t think she was ok, but she was better than she thought she would be. She was hoping to keep herself controlled.

 

 

“I’m fine, no episodes yet,” she jokes. She doesn’t think the joke helped much because the expression on Josie’s face remained the same. It was like Josie was trying to read her again, she didn’t get why. She feels Josie’s hand on her knee, and sees her sister give her a sad smile before getting up and walking away, leaving Lizzie alone. She lets out a breath she had been holding before throwing herself back against the couch a bit more.

 

 

She hears footsteps and catches a glance of Hope walking by with Landon at her side. She sees the redhead look her way before giving her a small smile and continuing through the room. Lizzie lets a huff of annoyance before willing herself to get up and head to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> songs:
> 
> lego house - ed sheeran

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_ __  
And build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down

Lizzie was quietly listening to music in her room, as she was doing her homework. Finishing up on her last bit of homework, she closes her notebook before stretching out on her bed. She stares up at the ceiling and lets her mind give into her thoughts of Hope.

 

 

_My three words have two meanings_ _  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

 

 

Distracted by her thoughts, she doesn’t realize that her sister was trying to get her attention. Feeling a pillow land, rather harshly on her face, Lizzie quickly sits up and looks over to Josie. She playfully glares at her sister as she pauses her music and pulls out her earphones. Josie just rolls her eyes at Lizzie.

 

 

“I have some news for you,” she hears Josie say, “I think you might like it.”

 

 

She watches her sister with a curious expression, before raising an eyebrow in attempts to get her to continue. She sees Josie roll her eyes at her a second time before turning her entire body to face towards her.

 

 

“Apparently, Hope just completely rejected Landon already.”

 

 

Lizzie can feel her eyebrows rise in surprise, before gathering herself again. She can see Josie slightly grin at her reaction. She wasn’t sure what to think of, it didn’t really make sense to Lizzie why Hope would reject Landon so suddenly. Usually, at the Salvatore school, newcomers are always snatched up into the dating world as soon as they arrive. Not that she expected that from Hope, she knew Hope didn’t play into a lot of what the typical crowd did, but Landon was so openly interested in her. She was just having a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

 

 

“Where did you hear that from?”

 

 

She sees a small smirk appear on Josie’s lips, “Hope.”

 

 

“Oh. Did she say why?”

 

 

The smirk on her sister’s lips only grew as she watched Josie give her a small shrug. Lizzie wasn’t convinced by the shrug and rose an eyebrow in question once again. There was a smug grin on Josie’s face now, it made her skin crawl, she didn’t know what to expect her sister to say.

 

 

“She just said she wasn’t interested in him. That there was possibly someone she liked, she just wouldn’t say who. And trust me I tried to get her to tell me.”

 

 

Lizzie slowly nods her head as she processes everything Josie had said to her. Not knowing what that meant or what else to say, she just begins getting ready for bed. Whispering a small good night, Lizzie crawls into bed completely, and dozes off with Hope on her mind.

 

 

The next morning went by quickly, she woke up a bit late, so she missed breakfast and was nearly late to class. When she got to class, Hope was already there and in her seat. She rushes over to her seat and watches as the other girl gives her a quick smile before looking away again. Lizzie could feel her heartbeat racing, and her nerves everywhere. Waking up late completely threw her into an off centered loop. Too busy stuck in her head, she doesn’t see Hope watching her with a careful expression. Lizzie is brought out of her thoughts when she hears a gentle voice whispering her name.

 

 

“Lizzie, are you okay? I can hear your heartbeat.”

 

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she glances over to Hope who was still watching her. Realizing that looking over wasn’t a good idea, she quickly looks away before trying to even out her breathing. She notices her breathing stop all together when she feels a hand gently grabbing her wrist. Looking down, she sees a soft hand attached at her wrist, she follows the arm up to the owner and makes eye contact with Hope who had started to whisper something. Before she can even say anything, her and Hope are in the wooded area of the school grounds.

 

 

“Hey hey calm down please, I just brought us here, so you don’t have to be around other people.”

 

 

Leaning up against a tree, Lizzie runs her fingers through her hair as she looks around. She slowly slides her back down, against the tree and sits on the ground. Bringing her knees to her chest, she tries slowly rocking herself to calm herself down. She hears Hope sit down next to her and they both silently sit there, waiting for Lizzie to calm down. As she rests her head on the top of her knees, she feels a hand run through her hair. Subconsciously leaning into the touch, she lets out a small sigh before closing her eyes. They stay just like that for a while longer. Hope running her hand through Lizzie’s hair, and Lizzie slowly coming back to reality.

 

 

“Thank you, again, I feel like I’ve been saying that a lot,” she says as she lifts her head up from her knees and looks at the redhead next to her. She can see Hope’s usual tough exterior, completely gone. There’s a soft look on the other girl’s face and Lizzie can feel her heart skip a bit at the sight of it.

 

 

“You’re not the only one who’s trying to be a nicer person,” Hope says with a playful tone. Lizzie can see a gentle smile on the tribrid’s lips before letting one take over her own lips. The two girls let their eye contact linger a little longer than planned. Lizzie is the one to break the staring competition. She slowly gets up before dusting herself off. She reaches out a hand to Hope, to help the other girl rise to her feet as well. Pulling on Hope’s hand a little too hard, the redhead stumbles a bit forward and the two girls barely have 3 inches of space between each other.

 

 

Lizzie can’t help herself from taking in Hope’s features from that proximity, but it didn’t seem to matter to Hope who was doing just the same. She feels Hope’s arms wrap around the back of her neck before she closes her eyes. Lizzie was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Hope’s touches or Hope in general. When she opens her eyes again it’s because she feels Hope pulling her down, they linger over each other’s lips. Their eyes don’t seem to unlock until Lizzie breaks their eye contact to look at Hope lick her lips. She thinks she imagines Hope leaning in for a kiss but before she could question it she feels soft lips against her own, and Lizzie is completely frozen.

 

 

The kiss doesn’t last too long because before Lizzie can react, Hope was pulling away and slowly distancing herself from Lizzie. It takes her a few seconds to function again, she looks at Hope and sees the worried expression the redhead wore.

 

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, I’m just going to go.”

 

 

Lizzie can see Hope freaking out, probably due to the lack of her reaction. Hope was just walking away when Lizzie quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist before pulling her back towards her. Lizzie doesn’t give her much time to react because before she could say anything Lizzie was pulling her back into a kiss. This kiss lasts a little longer. Both girls relax and nearly melt against each other. Their lips moved slowly and softly against each other, Lizzie felt Hope’s hands in her hair and it was complete bliss. This is the most ok Lizzie has felt in her life, she didn’t want it to end. Sadly, when air became a necessity the kiss came to an end. When the two girls pulled away, everything felt lighter.

 

 

Lizzie watches an adorable smile take over Hope’s lips before she has a matching one of her own. They stare at each other before she sees Hope turn her head back towards the school for a moment before facing her again. When Hope turns back she looks a bit annoyed.

 

 

“The bell rung, we should probably head back,” she hears Hope say. She just slowly nods before the two girls make their way back to the school. When they finally reach the main entrance, her father was already standing there waiting for the two girls with an angry expression on his features. Before either girl can begin talking Alaric was already speaking.

 

 

“What makes either of you think it’s justifiable for you just to leave class like that? That is completely unacceptable, what were you two doing? One of you better start talking.”

 

 

Lizzie opens her mouth in response, but Hope beat her to it, “Dr. Saltzman I was the one who’s responsible. I was just worried because I could hear Lizzie’s heartbeat and she was probably going to have an anxiety attack or something and I just thought it would be better for her not to be around everyone when it happened.”

 

 

Hope’s answer seems to soften Alaric a bit. She can see her father look over at her softly before closing his eyes and bringing his hands to his temples. Hope and Lizzie quickly look at each other before looking back at Alaric. When he opens his eyes again he looks between the two girls before sighing heavily.

 

 

“Don’t let this happen again, if something’s wrong with Lizzie you make sure I know first before deciding to take off,” she hears her father say, he nearly sounded defeated when speaking. Lizzie feels herself relax before slowly nodding. She sees her father reach forward before he plants a kiss on her head. With that he walks off and Lizzie looks back towards Hope who looked rather amused.

 

 

Raising an eyebrow at the tribrid, she just sees Hope shrug before they make their way back to their class to pick up their things. Before parting ways again, Lizzie is surprised when she feels Hope leave a kiss on her cheek and whisper a quick, ‘see you later’ as she leaves. Bringing a hand up to where Hope’s lips were, she smiles the entire way to her next class.

 

 

When she arrives to her next class she’s instantly greeted by her sister. She sees the worried look on her sister’s face and it makes her feel bad because the last thing she wanted to do was worry her sister. Penelope, who was next to Josie, had a matching look on her face and it didn’t help Lizzie feel any better.

 

 

“Lizzie are you okay? Where did you go?”

 

 

She sits down near Josie and Penelope, once she sets her things down she turns towards the two girls to explain.

 

 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry. Hope basically transported me out of class because she could tell I was going to have an anxiety attack.”

 

 

She watches Josie and Penelope share an amused look before looking back at her. Both girls look much more relaxed at the revelation. Josie reaches for Lizzie’s hand and gently squeezes before pulling away again.

 

 

“I’m glad you’re ok Liz,” she hears Josie say with a small smile. Lizzie smiles back before looking over at Penelope who had started talking.

 

 

“You seem a little too happy Lizzie, anything else happen?” She can feel a blush rise on her cheeks. At that she sees Penelope’s smirk get bigger. Josie looks at her both questioningly and amused. Before she can answer the bell rings and she can hear the teacher begin to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t posted in a while i am so sorry i’ve been writing random one shots because my mind goes to like 726929 places

Lizzie felt like a giddy idiot the rest of the day. She walked around the school hallways with a wide smile on her lips and feeling like she was on cloud nine. She still hadn't told her sister what had her so happy, even though Josie’s been nagging her about it nonstop. Even when she wasn’t around her twin, she could hear the faint, ‘Lizzie come on this is so not fair!’ But Lizzie didn’t want to say anything yet. She was scared it was going to ruin everything, she was scared that saying it out loud was going to jinx her in some cruel way. At some point during her last class before lunch, she started second guessing herself and everything. _What if it doesn’t mean anything to her? What if she was just trying to be nice?_ Lizzie’s mind spun with self-doubting questions just a few minutes before the bell rang. She was so distracted by her thoughts that when the bell eventually rang, she jumped in her seat a little, being left a little startled by it. Gathering her things up, she heads out the class door and nearly bumps in Hope herself. She feels Hope’s hands steady her right before colliding into the shorter girl.

 

“Woah, you need to be more careful walking around Lizzie,” she hears Hope say in a playful tone. Looking down at Hope she finds ocean eyes and a soft smile directed towards her. Lizzie feels herself relax at that before letting out a soft chuckle.

 

“Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”

 

“I hope it’s in the same place mine has been.”

 

Lizzie feels her breath catch in her throat at that. Hope was smugly smiling at her before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her towards the lunch room. They were silently walking side by side when she hears Hope speak up again.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just don’t really know what else to say. I’m awkward I know but I like you and I hope you like me t-”

 

Lizzie cuts the redhead from rambling on by pulling her into an empty classroom and kissing her. She grabs Hope by the waist and brings her up to the desk in front of her, lips never parting. She can feel Hope’s fingers running through her hair and Lizzie is pretty sure this what heaven feels like. When the two girls pull away they wear matching smiles.

 

“I like you too, and yes you’re awkward but that’s ok.”

 

She watches as Hope’s smile grows and Lizzie’s heart skips a few beats at the sight. _How is this actually happening to me._ She could barely believe her life as she felt Hope lean up to place another kiss on her lips before slowly pulling away.

 

“We should probably go to lunch.”

 

Lizzie just slowly nods as she follows Hope out of the room and into the hallway. The two girls make their way into the dining hall and get in line to grab food together. Everything felt surreal to Lizzie. Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman. _Did hell freeze over? It is this a cosmetic joke?_ Lizzie couldn’t wrap her mind around it, but she tried her best to ignore any logic behind her rather intrusive thoughts. Finally done going through the lunch line they walk over to the table where her sister and Penelope all sat at. As soon as they get to the table she could tell by Josie’s face that she had so many questions. She gave her sister a pleading look, she really wasn’t in the mood to talk about it right now. Or ever even. But sadly, she knew her sister would ask later when they were alone. So, Josie wasn’t her concern, her concern was Penelope Park who had a smug smirk on her lips and Lizzie didn’t like whatever the short haired girl was thinking of.

 

“Is anyone going to talk about how you two are suddenly bffs?”

 

Lizzie groans at Penelope’s words. She knew this would happen, she’s not sure what else she expected from the other girl. Looking over at Penelope she sees her evilly smirking at her. Lizzie wanted to crawl in a hole and never get out, she also did NOT want to talk about this right now.

 

“Penelope do you ever know how to mind your own business?”

 

She looks over to Hope who was rolling her eyes at the other girl. She hears Penelope chuckling at Hope’s words before shrugging and finally dropping the subject. Thankful that it was no longer the topic of conversation, Lizzie begins eating her food. A few minutes go by and they are soon joined by Rafael, Kaleb, Landon and M.G. The table got a lot more crowded and they were nearly all sitting on each other trying to fit. Being surrounded by so many people was causing Lizzie to grow a bit anxious and she began to reach for her headphones and phone when she felt a hand stop her. She looks up and Hope is looking at her with a concerned look on her features. Lizzie doesn’t know what it was, but she instantly felt calmer. She begins to watch as Hope does small circles on the back of her hand in attempts to calm Lizzie down. For the first time in a very long time, Lizzie feels at ease. Her heart isn’t beating out of her chest and her mind isn’t in a billion places at once. She feels fine. She feels the way her medication should make her feel. Except her medication never really worked but Hope did. She was in awe of that.

 

 

Using her free hand, Lizzie finishes her lunch before excusing herself to start heading to class. Giving everyone a quick good-bye and Hope a soft smile, Lizzie gets up and throws her trash away before heading towards her next class. She was walking down the hallway when she suddenly hears someone calling for her.

 

“Lizzie wait up!”

 

Turning around she sees Hope making her way towards her. She was a little confused as to why Hope was following her, she was almost positive her class was on the other side of the school.

 

“Hey I just, um. What is happening with us? I know we’ve never really got along before but now we’ve kissed and everything but also what does that mean. I like you a lot and I would love for you to be my girlfriend or friend that’s a girl? I don’t think that makes sense bu-”

 

Lizzie can’t help but laugh at the rambling girl in front of her. How was the most powerful creature in the world such a dork. It blew her mind.

 

“Hope I would love to be your girlfriend.”

 

She watches as the most adorable smile she has ever seen, breaks out on Hope’s face. She smiles back at her now _girlfriend. Oh, wow that’s unreal._ Hope leans up and plants a quick kiss on her lips before stopping a for moment, her eyes wide at a realization. Lizzie thinks she looks adorable in that moment.

 

“Wait is this too fast? What if it’s too fast? Are you ok with this? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. I’ve just waited for this moment for so long and I just don’t want to mess that up you know.”

 

Lizzie looks down at a worried Hope, her heart swelling at the words Hope just said, because this is something that she’s also waited so long for. Maybe not consciously, but when it finally clicked for her it was like ‘oh it all makes sense now.’ It was terrifying and exciting all at once.  

 

“I’m sure. Are you sure?” Lizzie says softly. Hope’s worried features soften at Lizzie’s words, because Hope can’t even begin to explain how sure she is.

 

“Lizzie I’ve liked you for so long you have no idea. I know I’ve been the actual devil, but I just don’t know how to handle my feelings, ever really.”

 

A gorgeous smile breaks out on Lizzie’s face at those words. She was so incredibly happy. A similar smile grows on Hope’s lips when Lizzie finally answers.

 

“Yeah you sucked sometimes.”

 

Lizzie sees Hope roll her eyes before playfully shoving her back. Lizzie can’t help but chuckle at that. Both girls were in the middle of laughing when the bell rung.

 

“Well I should probably go then. I’ll see you later?”

 

Lizzie nods, a sweet smile on her lips, in response. She watches Hope turn around and walk away. Just as she was going to turn around and head to class, she sees Hope turn on her heel and walk back to her. Before she could ask what was wrong she feels Hope wrap her hands around the back of her neck and pulls her down to kiss her. The kiss is slow and sweet, and Lizzie feels like she can’t breathe, _not that she was complaining_. Slowly pulling away they rest their foreheads together.

 

“Sorry I wanted to say bye. Also, I’m really happy. This makes me really happy.”

 

Lizzie kisses Hope again for that. She wants to stay here but she knows she can’t. The warning bell rings and that’s when both girls pull away. The two girls walk backwards towards the way they need to head, giving each other funny faces before finally turning around and making their ways to their class. Lizzie can’t fight the smile that takes over her face. She walks the entire way to class like giddy love-struck fool.


End file.
